Warriors that I Like and Don't Like
by Mothstar
Summary: I was bored, so I decided to list all the Warrior cats that I like and dislike. Rated K.
1. I dislike Tigerstar!

WARRIORS THAT I LIKE AND I DON'T LIKE

**Note: This is just my opinion so far. If you have any that I should do, tell me who and why!**

I DON'T LIKE…TIGERSTAR!

Seriously. Tigerstar is the very evil cat in Warriors, so it seemed natural to start with him. There are plenty of reasons to hate him, so let's start!

He is totally evil. Really. Very. Evil. He tried to kill his own leader and murdered tons of others! Aaagh! You naughty little Tigerstar! You will get coal for Christmas! Santa won't even bother wrapping it!

He sets a bad example. Tigerstar tried to teach his sons to be totally evil just like him! You failed, and now you want to teach you sons to fail? What were you thinking? You want to spread the extremely happy joys of coal?

Tigerstar: They may not fail like I did.

Oh, really? Aargh! Santa, send your little miner elves to the coal mines!

He can be sooo nice when he puts his mind to it. Think about it. He can persuade other cats that he's just a poor wittle misunderstood putty tat! That makes me just…grrr…(makes strangling motions in air)

He's sooo very evil. I already mentioned that, but that's okay. It leads into the next, which is he thinks he can control what he can't. Remember that he thought that he was powerful enough to control BloodClan? Oh, Tigerstar…(slowly shakes head), what am I going to do with you?

He thinks he is invincible. What more needs saying? He did totally evilly fantastic schemes {which I highly disproved of (insert Leopardfoot glaring at her son here)} that he could have died from! (Which he did.) Take the dog one—he could have been a teensy bit careless and been gobbled up! Good riddance!

**Okay, this one was just the first. I don't know how good it was; I was bored. Please review! Note that it would have been called **_**Warriors That I Hate and Love, **_**but I found that a little extreme.**


	2. I dislike Breezepelt!

I DON'T LIKE…BREEZEPELT!

I do. I don't like him. He is even more of a grumpypelt than his dad! He is like a little fluffy bomb, and everyone else is a match.

If you have read _Night Whispers, _you saw the scene where Breezepelt gets totally mad and goes into claw mode. See what I mean? But Lionblaze did provoke him. I'm stuck now…next reason!

He's being trained by the poor misunderstood wittle putty tat! (AKA Tigerstar) Now he acts totally evil! Reference to _Night Whispers _again. It's on the bottom of page 18. Breezepelt tells a ShadowClan cat that he would have fought on ShadowClan's side in the battle. What battle? I won't spoil any more!

He is mad at Jayfeather and Lionblaze for absolutely no reason. If you know, tell me! He seems mad at the world!

**Sorry that this one was a little shorter. I ran out of reasons to dislike him. **


	3. I dislike Hollyleaf!

I DON'T LIKE…HOLLYLEAF!

**WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR SUNRISE.**

Hollyleaf. Bound to the warrior code like a piece of gum. (I know, it's a bad simile, but you see what I mean.)

She is obsessed with the code! So obsessed that she is very very upset when she finds out that her dad is Crowfeather! Then she blabs it to everybody and tries to run away from the Clans! Who with sense would do that?

She murdered someone and tried to murder someone else! She went and killed Ashfur because he was going to announce that she and her brothers were not Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight's kits. That is a reason. But then she goes and does just what she killed Ashfur for! What is wrong with her? (Um, that is a rhetorical question, please don't tell me or even guess.)

The other cat she tried to kill was…Leafpool! She drags out the deathberries.

Hollyleaf: Eat 'em, Leafpool, or I'll force-feed them to you!

Leafpool: I lost so much. Do you think it would be easier for me to die or stay alive?

She also has this freaky thing going on between her and Sol. Every time she looks at him she gets all freaky. Someone should write a HollyXSol thing. Not after the tunnels; before. Maybe she runs away with him! Actually, he wouldn't be that easily persuaded.

Hollyleaf: Oh, Sol, I love you soo much! Come, let's run away.

Sol: My dearest Hollyleaf, I would love to flee with you, but I'm busy. I must convince the Clans that StarClan is a bunch of baloney first. Then I will run with my beloved.

YUCK!

The last reason I don't like Hollyleaf is that, when Squirrelflight and Leafpool offer to talk things over, Lionblaze and Jayfeather are about to agree, but she makes them storm off! Later the brothers suddenly start hating those she-cats! What is up with that?

**What did you think?**


	4. I like Jayfeather!

I LIKE…JAYFEATHER!

Much as it may surprise all Jayfeather haters out there, I like him. All medicine cats should have his cool yet slightly creepy abilities. Or at least the one that says how a cat is feeling. Remember in one of the books he senses Dustpelt's back pain? All medicine cats should be able to do that!

There are only a few things I don't like about him. First of all he hates Leafpool and Squirrelflight. Aaah! I see your reasons, but don't hold the grudge until StarClan! I also noticed…in _The New Prophecy_ part of the series, Squirrelflight is that fabulous fiery apprentice! Then she is just a normal she-cat in the rest! Why did you do that, Erin Hunter?

Also, isn't it cool that Jayfeather is blind? He smells everything, even fear. I know that Erin Hunter makes cats smell fear in her books—even blind ones—but he can smell fear and figure out why they are fearful! He is way better than Longtail, who was also blind. I said 'was' on purpose.

I think that Jayfeather is not romantic with his stick. He likes it, yes, but he does _not_ love it. There is no evidence that he does. He only goes to it when he is stressed, and he has a sense of its importance. That's all.

Also, I noticed that some think that Jayfeather lost character in _The Fourth Apprentice. _You're absolutely right, and I forgot who the heck you were. Anyway, I like him better in the other two _Omen of the Stars _books, and I don't like him as much in _The Power of Three. _He is a very grumpy grumpypelt then!

Other than that, he totally rocks! I like his grumpiness in _The OI men of the Stars_ books. He reminds me of a fantabulous Yellowfang. Also, did you know that "fantabulous" actually works—I mean that it doesn't have a little red line under it! Weird.

**What did you think? Please tell me! Just move your mouse and click! It's that easy! **


	5. I dislike Daisy!

I DISLIKE…DAISY!

Daisy. Most of you Warriors fans know that cream she-cat from the horseplace barn, mother of Hazeltail, Mousewhisker, and Berrynose. (I dislike Berrynose too, but I'll do him later.) I don't like Daisy for many (okay, not that many) reasons.

SHE'S WIMPY! Like Clovertail of SkyClan, she joined solely for the protection of her kits. Queens! (Rolls eyes.) Every time there was an attack, fox, or badger, she'd go, "My kits!" Also, remember when Cloudtail was trying to teach her to fight? She is so frustrating! Although Cloudtail might have been the wrong cat to teach her because…

Daisy has something going on with Cloudtail! Do you remember, when she first came to ThunderClan, how she stuck so close to Cloudtail? She was scared of Brightheart, too. And Cloudtail spent too much time with Daisy. He could have at least left Daisy alone for a while and shared tongues once or twice with Brightheart, maybe hunted with her. _Please, _Cloudtail, your mate _exists! _The world isn't just Firestar, hunting, and Daisy!

She gets better in the other books—like an overindulgent Ferncloud. We grudgingly owe this annoying she-cat; she did half of the nursing for the original Power of Three. (Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf.)

**TA-DA! What did you think of this one? I was so pleased at having 12 reviews on the first day that I wrote up a bunch more. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I also just realized…is there a such thing as a Jayfeather hater?**


	6. Yellowfang is Neutral!

YELLOWFANG IS…NEUTRAL!

_**EVERYONE**_ knows that cranky old she-cat. She's been around since book one! She did go away for a few books (actually, 6 books), but Jaykit/paw/feather's connection with StarClan brought her back. Yay!

Yellowfang rocks! She is witty, grumpy, and bossy! Berrynose is also bossy, but he has a lot of arrogance thrown in. Her unique personality combination is only seen in one other cat. Guess who and you will get a wonderfully wonderful prize!

I'm glad that Erin Hunter will NEVER EVER let us forget her. Yellowfang said—and I quote—"No one will ever forget a cantankerous old badger like me!"

There are only two things I don't like about her. One of them is so extreme that it tipped her rating to a Neutral! The not-as-bad one is that she fell in love with Raggedstar! The really bad one is that she had kits, and one of them had to be BROKENSTAR! Grrrrrrrrr! Yellowfang! You messed up a ton of stuff and got a Neutral! Your foolish love of a Clan leader caused Blackstar to become ShadowClan's leader. Blackstar was originally a rogue. He was taken into ShadowClan by none other than Brokenstar! Also, Brokenstar sent many a kit to its death. That is Yellowfang's fault!

**This one was a bit different. Don't get me wrong— Yellowfang is awesome, but she just **_**had **_**to fall in love with Raggedstar! She should have just stayed a warrior and then she wouldn't be breaking the code—although the kit might have still been Brokenstar.**


	7. I dislike Berrynose!

I DISLIKE…BERRYNOSE!

I finally did Berrynose! He is sooooooooooooooo annoying! He drives me ISANE!

Berrynose is: _excessively extremely overly exceedingly _**ARROGANT! **(The human thesaurus ran out of synonyms.) In the beginning of Night Whispers, Berrynose teaches a training session to Dovepaw and Ivypaw. Dovepaw is impatient to confront her sister, so she tells Berrynose that his demonstration was so good that Ivypaw would have no trouble doing it! And he believed it! (pauses for breath) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

The only time I actually liked him (besides when he was too little to be arrogant) was when I thought he was funny. He was chasing his butt when he was a kit looking for his tail! (And, of course, Daisy flipped out.)

Final words: I simply do not understand how two perfectly sane she-cats could love that arrogant furball!

**This one was sort of like Breezepelt's: extreme feeling that can't be put into a lot of words. What did you think of this one?**


	8. I dislike Pinestar!

I DISLIKE…PINESTAR!

**Annabec got one of the answers right from the question in the "I LIKE JAYFEATHER" chapter, so I let her pick the next one I did! I also (finally) got around to switching the 'r' and 'o' in the title. Yups. On to the cat!**

**! WARNING! SPOILER ALERT! HAS SERIOUS SPOILERS FOR **_**BLUESTAR'S PROPHECY**_**!**

Pinestar. The leader when Bluestar was born, and supposedly related to Firestar or Scourge. I've heard rumors that he was Firestar's father, or that Jake was. I've also heard that Scourge is (gasp!) Firestar's half brother! I can't make heads or tails of all these rumors so I just ignore them.

I dislike Pinestar for three reasons. First of all, he's Tigerstar's father. Well it isn't his fault that his kit turned out to be a ruthless murderer but he should have paid more attention to him!

Second of all he was a coward (in my opinion). When I was exchanging messages with Annabec she said she didn't like Pinestar because he left ThunderClan because he was scared of dying. I see her point there, so I have come to the conclusion that Pinestar was a bit cowardly. I mean, c'mon, no one wants to die but warriors face death all the time for their Clan's sake. So compared to the rest of the ThunderClan warriors and the code they live by, Pinestar was being a coward.

Third of all he seemed to ignore his mate. Not in a Spiderleg-Daisy kind of way, but in a 'my-mate-doesn't-exist-and-I'm-a-kittypet-now' way. He didn't visit her, even when he (probably) knew that his kits might not survive the night! Seriously, Pinestar? Grr.

I generally think Pinestar is just a character but Annabec pointed out some things that tipped the balance a bit. He's nice and all, but he's cowardly and ignorant of his family. He needs a bit of therapy to help with that.

Final words: He's the only "Pine" cat in the series. That ought to count for a little something.

Oh, and for those of you who have read my story "_The Moth in the Meadow_", Pinestar's first half of his name and how he looks were a huge influence on Pinetail. I took not-much-used warrior first names and gave them to my cats. "Moth" only appears once in all the Warriors!

**Yaaaay! This is my most popular story, and I finally updated it! **** Review please!**


	9. End or no end?

***deep breath***

**(If the chapter is in boldface from the get-go and I took a deep breath, it must not be good XD)**

**I'm considering ending this.**

***closes eyes as everyone screams/cries/slams head on keyboard***

**You guys must really like this, right?**

**Okay, vote.**

**SHOULD I CONTINUE THIS?**

**And if most of the people who review say yes, then I'll continue it for your sakes.**


End file.
